O Tanjobi Omedeto, watahi no soshokusei
by nyanko1827
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Tsuna, y como siempre Reborn decide hacer la fiesta al estilo Vongola. El problema es que Kyouya no tolera las multitudes. ¿Cómo le dará su regalo a au querido herbívoro?


**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Parejas: **1827.

**Summary: **Es el cumpleaños de Tsuna, y como siempre Reborn decide hacer una fiesta al estilo Vongola. El problema es que Kyouya no tolera las multitudes. ¿Cómo le dará su regalo a su querido herbívoro?

**Disclaimer: **Bufff… KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei. ¡No hay derecho~! ¡Ella no le pone yaoi o shonen ai!

**N/A: **Hummm~ Se que os gustaría lemon~ pero voy a hacerlo más bien esponjoso, y luego que vuestra imaginación vuele. Además ya os empaparéis de mis intentos de lemon en el fic de ¿¡Ese soy yo!

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot: O Tanjo-bi Omedeto, Watashi no Soshoku-sei.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hoy es 14 de Octubre, el cumpleaños de mi herbívoro. Y como de costumbre viene a la escuela con el herbívoro del béisbol y el herbívoro de la dinamita, lo extraño es que no vea al bebé a su alrededor ¿se habrá quedado en casa de Tsunayoshi? Da igual, mejor, menos molestias por mi escuela. Por la manera en que se dirige a clase, estoy seguro que no se acuerda que día es hoy, como cada año se olvida de su cumpleaños. Bueno, ya que él ha llegado, será mejor que vaya a la puerta para disciplinar a los herbívoros que a partir de ahora lleguen tarde.<p>

Después de que la campana sonara dando inicio a las clases, me dirijo a hacer mis rondas por toda la escuela. Como siempre a de haber algún estúpido herbívoro saltándose las clases y haciendo de las suyas; cuando no fuman, se dedican a pintarrajear las paredes de Nami-ko o a meterse con algún otro herbívoro ¿tan difícil es seguir las reglas e irse a clase cuando suena el timbre? Al parecer sí, y a mi me dan doble trabajo, el de disciplinar y encima firmar los papeles por las destrucciones de la escuela.

Una vez echa las rondas y disciplinado a los herbívoros, me dirijo a la sala del Comité para acabar de leer y firmar los papeles que haya dejado Kusakabe Tetsuya en mi oficina. Sentado ya en mi silla y con un bolígrafo en la mano, empiezo a leer uno a uno los folios aposentados en mi mesa, que si facturas por daños en la propiedad escolar, peticiones de nuevos clubs, más facturas por daños a la propiedad escolar, presupuesto para nuevo material, etc. Muchos dirían que estas cosas ha de hacerlas el director, pero no quiero que alguien tan dejado como lo es él dirija cosas tan importantes como lo son estas. Cuando ya llevo la mitad, el bebé aparece ante mí con esa sonrisa que siempre adorna su rostro, la de 'he planeado algo que ni tu te salvas' como las odio, sobre todo porque siempre acabo reunido con un montón de herbívoros, y con esa cabeza de piña alrededor, molestando.

_¡Ciaossu!–

_Bebé,–le reconozco. –¿Has venido a pelear?– Lo cierto es que lo único que me interesa de él es eso, una buena pelea que seguro me puede dar.

_No, Hibari. He venido a comunicarte que esta tarde celebraremos el cumpleaños de Dame-Tsuna, y te quiero presente.–

_Hn, ¿Y que te hace pensar que iré, bebé? No me gustan las multitudes.–

_Me lo hace pensar, el que ahora que estas saliendo con mi Dame-estudiante y seguro no querrás perderte la cara de felicidad que pondrá al verte ahí.–

_Que yo salga con él, no significa que me vaya a juntar donde haya una gran multitud.– Le dejé bien claro.

_Así que el problema es que serán muchos, ¿verdad?– Me lo mire, no sabía con cual iba a salir ahora. Lo cierto es que este bebé siempre tiene alguna que otra bajo la manga.

_Entonces no habrá problema, tú ven a casa de Dame-Tsuna sobre las 22:00 de la noche.–

_Yo no recibo ordenes.–

_No es una orden, es una sugerencia. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.– Después de haber dicho eso, Reborn se fue, dejando a Kyouya solo con sus pensamientos.

El bebé sabía como decir las cosas para que yo hiciera lo que él quisiera. Pero en cierto modo no pierdo nada con ir para ver que pasa, a dicho a las 22:00, ya habré acabado con mis rondas por la ciudad. Podré pasarme para visitar a mi herbívoro y de paso darle algo como regalo, será mejor que continúe con este montón de papeles antes de que se acumulen.

La hora del almuerzo ha llegado antes de lo esperado, y ahí en frente mío esta Tsunayoshi, mirándome con nerviosismo y con sus brazos extendidos dándome una caja de bento. Gracioso, debería ser yo el que hiciera el regalo o el bento mejor dicho, ya que es su cumpleaños y no el mío. Me levanto de la silla y me acerco a él cogiendo la caja y su mano, sentándome en uno de los sofás y con ello arrastrando a mi herbívoro, haciendo que se siente encima de mí. Rodeo mis manos alrededor de su cintura y abro la caja de bento, mostrando su interior. Una buena cantidad de arroz con umeboshi, tempura, pollo rebozado, huevos enrollados, y unas rodajas de manzana.

Tsuna aún estaba en el regazo de Kyouya, esperando la sentencia, el bento lo había preparado él por primera vez y tenía miedo de que no tuviera buen gusto y matara de intoxicación alimentaria a su pareja, mirándole de reojo, Tsuna observaba el como Kyouya se metía arroz en la boca y lo masticaba, luego de tragárselo, Tsuna observó el como Kyouya iba comiéndose el bento sin decir nada, probó la tempura, el pollo rebozado, los huevos, y la manzana. Después de que probara una cosa de cada, Tsuna se aventuro a preguntar.

_¿E-Está bueno?– Le preguntó con esperanza en sus ojos, Kyouya le miró y le contestó.

_Está salado y quemado. Lo único bueno ha sido la manzana.– Esa respuesta hizo que Tsuna bajara la cabeza, pero al fijarse que el prefecto seguía comiendo, le miró horrorizado y le quitó la caja de bento, recibiendo un ceño fruncido de su pareja.

_¿Qué haces?– Le preguntó haciendo ademán de coger la caja, pero Tsuna la apartó.

_E-Está salado y quemado, no hace falta que te lo comas.– Le dijo mientras levantaba las manos más alto para que Kyouya no cogiera el bento. Pero falló, Kyouya le arrebató la caja y continuó comiendo.

_Si el problema es que está salado y quemado, la próxima vez le echas menos sal y vigilas más para que no se queme.– Le contestó, sin dejar de comer. Tsuna al escuchar esa respuesta le miró, sonrojándose.

_¿E-Eso… q-quiere decir que q-quieres q-que cocine p-para ti?– Le preguntó agachando su cabeza para esconder el gran sonrojo que adornaba su rostro y que Kyouya no lo viera.

Al ver esa acción, el prefecto dejó el bento y los hashi en la mesa y le levantó el rostro a Tsuna, viendo el sonrojo que adornaba en sus mejillas. Sonrió y le beso castamente en los labios, en la mejilla, en la nariz, y acabando en la oreja, susurrándole la respuesta.

_Esperaré aquí mañana para el almuerzo.– Le dijo mordiéndole el lóbulo y haciendo que Tsuna se estremeciera.

_M-Mañana traeré otro bento.– Kyouya sonrió.

_Será mejor que vuelvas, el timbre está a punto de sonar.– Dicho y echo, nada más decirlo el timbre sonó, Tsuna se levantó del regazo de Kyouya, sin muchas ganas de irse, y se dirigió a la puerta diciéndole adiós antes de salir.

Kyouya una vez perdió de vista a Tsuna, se fue rápido hacia el dispensador de agua que había en la sala y se puso a beber tanta como pudo. Sin que los dos lo supieran, todo esto fue observado por una figura de ojos tan negros como la noche.

* * *

><p>Tsuna se dirigía a su casa sólo, Hayato y Takeshi le dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer y se fueron corriendo, lo mismo pasó con Ryohei, Kyoko y Hana. Extrañado por la actitud de sus amigos siguió su camino, aún pensando en porque todos reaccionaron así, pero lo apartó todo de su cabeza y se puso a pensar que podía prepararle a Kyouya mañana como bento. Lo de hoy salió saldo y se le quemó, el prefecto tenía razón, eso se arreglaba vigilando mejor la comida y probándola para saber cuanta sal hacia falta echar, también está que si eres primerizo es mejor no hacer muchas cosas a la vez, porque te agobias.<p>

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba delante de la puerta de su casa, saliendo de su ensimismamiento cogió las llaves y abrió la puerta. Entró y procedió a sacarse los zapatos, una vez ya echo, se dirigió hacia la cocina para saludar a su madre, encontrándose con la cocina bacía. Le extrañó, pero lo descartó pensando que su madre se fue a comprar y se llevó a los niños. Con esos pensamientos, Tsuna se fue hacia su habitación para cambiarse el uniforme y dejar la maleta de la escuela.

Como Reborn tampoco estaba decidió que hacer un poco el vago no le haría daño, desde que ese loco bebé se presento en su casa y comenzó a tortu– enseñarle para ser un buen jefe mafioso, no había tenido esas tardes en las que sólo se sentaba en el sofá a hacer zapping o se echaba en la cama a leer algún que otro manga. Así que decidido a hacer el vago, fue hacia la sala de estar y abrió la luz. Lo que se encontró no se lo esperaba. Al encenderla, confetis y serpentinas volaron hacia él seguido de un sonoro…

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, TSUNA!– De parte de todos los ahí presentes.

En su casa estaban todos, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Hana, Dino, junto a Romario, la banda de Kokuyo, a saber con que les chantajeo Reborn, los niños, su madre junto a su padre y a Basil, Bianchi, Reborn, el no puede faltar, incluso estaban Shoichi y Spanner, a saber como localizo a este último, también Enma y los demás miembros de Shimon. Tsuna se quedó con la boca abierta, eso no se lo esperaba.

_¿Es mi cumpleaños? Pero si es el 14 de Octubre.– Dijo confuso.

_Tsu-kun querido, ¿has mirado el calendario hoy?– Le preguntó su madre. Tsuna negó con la cabeza, y los demás o se rieron por lo despistado que es su amigo, o suspiraron por qué no sabe ni en que día vive.

_Entonces que empiece la fiesta al estilo Vongola.– Dijo Reborn disfrazado de juez.

Tsuna tembló ante eso, ¿no podían celebrarlo normal? Reborn todo lo hacia 'al estilo Vongola', cosa que a veces le hacia dudar de sí se inventaba las torturas o diversiones, según su tutor y algún que otro guardián, y luego le ponía 'al estilo Vongola' para que no me quejara, aunque me quejaba igualmente.

Y la fiesta comenzó, como cada año se hizo el concurso de haber quien trajo el mejor regalo, también hubo karaoke, donde muchos si tenían talento y otros mejor que se mantuvieran calladitos porque cantar no era su fuerte, Mukuro y Chrome hicieron algunas ilusiones para divertir a los presentes, a petición de Reborn, hubo juegos unos más divertidos y otros más sádicos, y como no, no podía faltar el pastel y los aperitivos. Todos se estaban divirtiendo y pasándoselo bien, pero a Tsuna le faltaba alguien, y de eso se dio cuenta su querido tutor.

Faltaba Hibari.

* * *

><p>El prefecto como cada día al acabar sus deberes en la escuela, salió a hacer sus rondas por Namimori, para que nadie incumpliera ninguna ley y todos fueran por las calles como gente civilizada, pero como siempre a de haber alguien que le guste contradecir al temible prefecto y acabar hospitalizados hechos asco.<p>

Al pasar cerca de uno de los muchos callejones que adornaban la ciudad, Kyouya se encontró a un grupo de maleantes acorralando a una chica, que por su uniforme era de la escuela Midori, suspirando, el prefecto se adentró al callejón y procedió a darles un buen castigo a los matones por hacer disturbios en su amada ciudad. Empezó como siempre, los matones se crecieron por ver que eran más que el prefecto, pero como ya sabéis cantidad no significa calidad, así que los maleantes acabaron todos en un charco de sangre con convulsiones, fracturas, conmociones cerebrales, etc. Cuando acabó, limpio sus preciadas tonfas y miró a la chica de reojo, ella estaba en cuclillas, con lágrimas en los ojos, cara de espanto, temblando de miedo y petrificada. Kyouya hizo una mueca ante tal visión. _Sólo Tsunayoshi se ve así lindo. _Pensó mientras guardaba sus tonfas y salía del callejón.

Mientras continuaba con sus rondas entró en alguna tienda para ver que regalo podría hacerle a su amante, entró en muchas y vio muchas cosas que podrían gustarle a Tsuna, aunque claro, cualquier cosa regalada por el prefecto al Decimo le ponía muy feliz, fuese lo que fuese. Pero Kyouya no quería regalarle cualquier cosa, el año pasado no le regaló nada ya que empezaba a descubrir lo que sentía por ese herbívoro, aunque visto de esa manera podría decirse que le regalo una confesión de sus sentimientos, pero este año quería regalarle algo especial, algo por lo que se acordara toda la vida y los herbívoros que lo acompañan quedaran mortificados, paralizados, petrificados, quería que su regalo fuera el mejor, sonrió ya tenía la respuesta. Después de entrar y salir de tantas tiendas, se decidió por que comprarle y regalarle, y una vez lo obtuvo miró su reloj, aún le quedaban tres cuartos de hora hasta las diez de la noche.

Kyouya dio media vuelta y fue hacia su casa, para cambiarse el uniforme manchado de sangre por otro limpio, no podía presentarse en la casa de su pareja con el uniforme sucio.

* * *

><p>Ya eran las diez menos cuarto de la noche, y todos comenzaron a irse a sus casas, mientras Tsuna, Bianchi, Fuuta y Basil ayudaban a la madre del primero a recoger todo lo ensuciado e Iemitsu estaba tumbado en el sofá viendo la TV con Reborn sentado a un lado observando el reloj y bebiendo su expreso frunciendo el ceño, quedaban diez minutos para las diez y el prefecto aún no aparecía. Iemitsu se dio cuenta de lo extraño que estaba Reborn pero decidió ignorarlo, al cabo de cinco minutos se hartó de que el hitman mirara el reloj con el ceño fruncido y decidió preguntar.<p>

_Reborn, ¿sucede algo?– Le preguntó el padre de su alumno.

_No.– Le contestó.

_A mi no me mientas, algo pasa por tú cabeza.– Le replicó el jefe de la CEDEF. Quedaban cuatro minutos.

_No es nada.– Volvió a contestar Reborn sin dejar de fruncirle el ceño al reloj.

_Venga suéltalo que a mi no me engañas.– Insistió Iemitsu.

_Ya te he dicho que no es nada y deja de molestar.– Contestó el hitman un poco cabreado. Quedaban tres minutos.

_Nos conocemos y por tú cabeza está pasando algo que al parecer no saldrá como esperabas.– Le dijo ya serio el padre de su alumno.

Reborn bufó y decidió ignorarle, era cierto tenía planeado que para esta ocasión los padres de Tsuna conocieran a la pareja del mencionado, ya que Tsuna no se atrevía a presentárselo por miedo al que dirán y lo mismo pasa con el resto de la familia, nadie sabe que salen juntos y encima el prefecto no se presentaría y arruinaría sus planes. Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. Quedaban dos minutos.

_Reborn, no me ignores y dime que sucede.– Le dijo ya exasperado y saliendo de su cómoda pose para sentarse y poder ver mejor al hitman.

_No es nada. – Volvió a repetir, si no sale como espera deberá esperar a otra buena ocasión en la que Iemitsu vuelva a casa y eso era mucha faena. Quedaba un minuto.

Ahora fue el turno de Iemitsu de fruncir el ceño, aunque el hitman y él se conocieran desde hace mucho, Reborn aún solía esconderle cosas, una sería esto, el tutor en casa tenía algo en mente que no iba a salir como esperaba y no quería comentarle que era, suspiró. Reborn a veces era muy complicado. Iemitsu por curiosidad miró el reloj y vio que marcaban las diez de la noche, fue a abrir la boca para volver a preguntarle a Reborn pero el timbre de la puerta le cortó, y cuando miró al hitman le vio sonriendo, sea quien sea el que había en la puerta era a quien esperaba el tutor en casa.

Reborn se levantó del sofá y se fue hacia la puerta, al abrirla vio que Hibari había llegado tal y como esperaba, como siempre sus cálculos no fallan (y hace unos minutos estaba molesto por que no llegaba Tsuna ¬¬). Al mirar al prefecto se dio cuenta de que llevaba una bolsa, seguramente el regalo de su estudiante.

_Justo a las diez Hibari.– Le comento como si nada.

_Bebé.– Le dijo en forma de saludo e ignorando por completo el comentario, viendo el como se asomaba por la puerta que da al salón el padre de su pareja, Kyouya sonrió. Parece ser que podría dar su regalo en condiciones.

_Bueno, entra. Tsuna está en la cocina con mamma.– Le informó Reborn, Kyouya asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la cocina, no sin antes darle una reverencia a Iemitsu en forma de saludo y decir un 'siento por las molestias', los modales siempre por delante.

Iemistu se quedó mirando al guardián de la nube con la boca abierta, al que menos se esperaba que viniese hoy era él, teniendo en cuenta lo antisocial que era… no se lo esperaba aquí en su casa. Así que con curiosidad le siguió, escondiéndose detrás de las puertas para que Kyouya no le viera. Reborn al ver la estúpida actitud del padre de su alumno suspiró.

_Y luego me pregunto de donde sacó Tsuna su actitud Dame. He aquí la respuesta.– Murmuro para si mismo y negando con la cabeza.

::0::

Tsuna estaba acabando de guardar la vajilla limpia en los estantes o cajones correspondientes, cuando de repente escuchó que alguien tocaba el timbre. Se extrañó, ¿quién podría venir a estas horas? Nadie, además ya estaba todo recogido y ninguno de sus amigos se olvidó nada, y el prefecto no podía ser. Al escuchar que la puerta era abierta lo dejó correr, ya se ocuparían su padre y Reborn del invitado. Pero la voz de su madre hizo que volteara a ver quien había en la puerta de la cocina.

_¡Ara! ¿Eres un amigo de Tsu-kun? – Preguntó Nana. Tsuna abría y cerraba la boca como un pez mientras señalaba al invitado.

_¡HIBARI-SAN!– Gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que todos los ocupantes de la sala se taparan los oídos.

_¡Tsu-kun! No grites de esa forma.– Le reprendió su madre.

_G-Gomen.– Se disculpó, bajando la cabeza por la vergüenza.

_Siéntate, ¿has venido a ver a Tsu-kun? – Le dijo Nana sentándose en la mesa, Kyouya la imitó y Tsuna hizo lo mismo. Iemitsu al verlo aprovechó para entrar y sentarse al lado de su mujer. Reborn sonrió, ya todo iba como había planeado.

El silencio perduro unos minutos, en concreto diez, Kyouya estaba esperando a que hablasen los padres de su pareja, Nana estaba pensando el como empezar la conversación, Iemistu empezó a morderse las uñas por los nervios, Reborn estaba sentado en la mesa bebiendo su expreso, y Bianchi junto a los niños se fueron en cuanto el prefecto se sentó en la mesa, Tsuna… Tsuna estaba que se moría por tanto silencio.

_Entonces, ¿a que has venido?– Inicio Nana la conversación, con el rostro serio. Haciendo que su marido e hijo se sorprendieran, Nana, la dulce, encantadora, algo chiflada, despreocupada, alocada, siempre sonriente y mucho otros adjetivos, ¿estaba seria? No se lo creían.

_Supongo que usted ya los sabe, Sawada-san.– Le contestó el prefecto igual de serio. Ahí los únicos que no sabían nada de nada eran padre e hijo.

_Sí, me imagino el porque has venido, pero me gustaría escucharlo de tus labios. – Le dijo con una sonrisa que borró la expresión de antes.

_Me gustaría que me dieran el permiso para ser la pareja de su hijo. – Dijo sin rodeos.

A Iemistu le empezó a faltar el aire, no se lo creía, el guardián de la nube, el antisocial prefecto, el que odiaba las multitudes, odiaba juntarse con herbívoros, odiaba que le dieran órdenes, y… odiaba muchas cosas, les estaba pidiendo permiso para poder ser la pareja de su hijo, de la persona más herbívora que pueda existir en toda la tierra, de su hijo miedica, cobarde, inútil, objetivo de todos los matones, un bueno para nada… bueno, mirándolo de esa manera… se complementan un poco. Los defectos que pueda tener su hijo se verían camuflados por alguien como Hibari y al revés, cuando se vea al prefecto con su lindo hijo, a nadie se le imaginaría pensar que en verdad se está hablando del temible prefecto de Namimori. Eran como un lobo feroz y un lindo conejo. Una combinación abstracta, pero a la vez atrayente

Nana por su lado casi gritó de la emoción, no podía creérselo, sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Su hijo estaba saliendo con alguien tan atractivo como lo era el prefecto, no cabía de gozo el que hubiera enganchado a tan buen partido (si supiera quien es de verdad Kyouya no lo pensaría). Ya se imaginó hace seis meses que su hijo salía con alguien, y también sabía que ese alguien no era la niña de la cual antes siempre babeaba. ¿El porque lo sabía? Es su madre y llámalo como quieras, instinto, intuición, presentimiento da igual, una madre siempre sabe que sucede con su hijo, se lo digan o no, ella siempre sabe cuando su hijo aprueba o suspende un examen, cuando su hijo hace un nuevo amigo o se a discute con uno, cuando le hacen daño e intenta ocultarlo, cuando se escapaba por las noches, cuando se enamoró por primera vez también se dio cuenta y cuando ese amor fue reemplazado por otro también lo supo. Pero su hijo nunca le cuenta nada, por eso ha estado esperando a que la pareja de su hijo fuera el que se presentara.

Reborn miraba todo con gran atención, vio a Iemitsu intentar recobrar algo de razón, aún no se creía lo que había escuchado, miró a Nana y a ella la vio contenta, a esta mujer daba igual cuantas mentiras le contaras nunca se las creía, sólo lo hacía para hacerte feliz y luego dirigió su vista a Tsuna, su alumno estaba que moría, y nunca mejor dicho, estaba hiperventilando, todo sonrojado, con cara de asombro y sin saber que hacer, ¿gritar? ¿Huir corriendo, como el cobarde que era? ¿Quedarse y esperar respuesta, sacando valentía de donde no la había? Reborn sonrió, el único que seguía sereno era Hibari, sentado en la silla con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos también cruzados, la bolsa que había traído estaba encima de la mesa a un lado para que no molestara y esperando la respuesta de sus futuros suegros. Nana fue quien cortó el silencio.

_¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Estaré encantada de que seas la pareja de mi hijo!– Dijo Nana levantándose y quedando frente a Kyouya.

_Bienvenido a la familia.– Le dijo con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo al prefecto. Se esperaba que tuviera que dialogar más para que los padres de Tsunayoshi le aceptaran… aunque sólo le había aceptado la madre, aún quedaba el padre. Nana sintió lo mismo que Kyouya, aún faltaba su marido. Los dos… tres le miraron.

_...¿Quieres… salir con Tsuna?– Preguntó al fin Iemitsu, haciendo que Nana y Tsuna tragaran saliva.

_Eso he dicho.–

_Ya veo… ¿Por qué?–

_Por que quiero.– Ante esa respuesta a Iemitsu le tembló la ceja.

_Pero a de haber un porque.– Volvió a insistir.

_Ya se lo he dicho porque quiero.–

_¡NO! ¡Eso está mal! Has de responder algo como, ¡quiero salir con Tsuna por que es la luz que alumbra mi oscuridad! O otra como, ¡quiero estar con él el resto de mis días, porque sin Tsuna no puedo vivir! O incluso serviría, ¡Tsuna es el único que me desvela por las noches y me vuelve loco por las mañanas! Algo así.– Dijo Iemistu asintiendo con la cabeza dándose la razón, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

_¡PAPÁ! ¡Pero que cosas dices!– Le recriminó Tsuna sonrojado.

_Sawada-san, aún no le he puesto la mano encima a su hijo, como para que me desvele por las noches o me vuelva loco por las mañanas.– Le contestó de los más tranquilo. Si el sonrojo de Tsuna antes era de color rojo ahora era escarlata y Nana ya no pudo aguantar más.

_¡Kyaaa! ¡Es perfecto!– Dijo gritando y a la vez abrazando a Kyouya. –¿Cómo te llamas querido?– Le preguntó sin soltarle.

_Hibari Kyouya.– Le contestó sin zafarse del abrazo.

_Ya lo he dicho antes pero, ¡Bienvenido a la familia, Kyo-kun! – El prefecto tembló por el apodo, pero decidió ignorarlo mejor dejarla hacer lo que quisiese, luego cuando hubiera más confianza ya podría negociar sobre el apodo. Tsuna miraba a su madre con el ceño fruncido y un puchero, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Reborn.

_Bien, ya lo ha dicho Nana, pero igualmente voy a decirlo yo también, ¡Bienvenido a la familia, Kyo-kun!– Eso si que no iba a tolerarlo, que lo dijera su esposa tenía un pase, porque llamaba a todos con apodos, pero lo que hiciera él era repulsivo.

_Hibari. – Le rectificó, haciendo que la sonrisa de Reborn creciera, Iemistu le mirara confuso, el ceño fruncido de Tsuna aumentara y Nana seguia en su mundo abrazada a la pareja de su hijo.

_¿Perdón?– Preguntó su ahora suegro.

_Prefiero que me llame Hibari.–

_P-Pero Nana… Ella…– Intentó protestar. Kyouya sólo le fulminó con la mirada.

_He dicho que me llame Hibari.– Iemitsu asintió rápidamente, Nana seguía feliz abrazada al prefecto, Tsuna aún con el ceño fruncido y Reborn aguantándose las ganas de reír.

_Seguro que querrás hablar con Tsuna, Hibari.– Le dijo Reborn llamando la atención de todos.

_¡Ara! ¡Es verdad! Te has perdido la fiesta de Tsu-kun, Kyo-kun.–

_No se preocupe, Sawada-san.–

_Llámame mama. Subid a la habitación de Tsu-kun, ahora os traeré algo para que piquéis antes de ir a dormir.– Les dijo empujando a los dos fuera de la cocina.

_Buenas noches, Sa– mama.– Se rectificó al ver la cara de Nana, cogió la mano de Tsuna y se fue hacia el segundo piso.

_Kyo-kun es perfecto~– Dijo contenta.

_Me alegra que os haya gustado, mamma.– Nana le sonrió como respuesta, volviéndose hacia los fogones para preparar algo para los chicos.

_N-No sabía que Ts-Tsuna y-y H-Hibari estuvieran juntos.– Lloriqueó Iemitsu.

_Lo has hecho muy bien, Iemitsu. No has berreado diciendo cosas tontas sobre el que se lleven a tu hijo lejos de ti y todas esas estupideces tuyas, en cambio, te has comportado como un adulto. Felicidades.– Iemistu se aguantó las ganas de llorar.

::0::

Arriba, en la habitación de Tsuna, estaban el Decimo y su guardián sentados en la cama, uno con un puchero y el otro simplemente pensando en lo que había sucedido momentos antes. Hasta que Tsuna se dio cuenta de la bolsa que llevaba Kyouya en las manos.

_¿Qué es?– Le preguntó curioso y aún con el ceño fruncido. Kyouya salió de sus pensamientos haciendo frente a su ahora 'legal' pareja.

_Para ti.– Dijo a la vez que le daba la bolsa.

Tsuna le miró sorprendido, haciendo que el ceño fruncido se fuera. No se esperaba que Kyouya fuera a hacerle un regalo. Emocionado empezó a abrirlo, sacando la pequeña caja de la bolsa, luego le quitó el papel de regalo, mostrando una caja forrada de terciopelo de color azul marino, el corazón empezó a irle a mil por hora, estaba muy emocionado por saber que le había regalado su pareja. Al abrir la caja se sorprendió aún más de lo que ya estaba, ahí dentro, posado encima de un cojín del tamaño de la cajita, había una pulsera de plata adornada con un lindo gorrión de color amarillo.

_¿Te gusta?– Le preguntó Kyouya. Tsuna sonrió y se abalanzó sobre el prefecto abrazándolo, olvidando que momento antes estaba un poco enfadado por la actitud que tuvo el prefecto con su madre.

Vale que es el tipo de regalo que un chico hace a su novia, pero en esta relación quien hacia de chica era Tsuna, además que al ver a pulsera pensó que le quedaría bien. En el momento en que Tsuna estaba abrazando a Kyouya, la puerta se abrió, revelando a sus padres y tutor.

_Lo sentimos, no queríamos molestar.– Dijo Nana con una sonrisa y haciendo ademán de cerrar la puerta.

_¡NO! ¡Estas equivocada, Kaa-san! – Le gritó Tsuna, para que no pensara lo que no era. Reborn aprovechó para entrar y sentarse en la cama.

_¿Que te ha regalado Hibari?– Le preguntó al ver papel de regalo encima de las colchas. Nana al escuchar eso, volvió a entrar a la habitación seguida de su marido para ver el regalo.

Tsuna estiró el brazo y abrió la mano, mostrando la pulsera de plata. A Nana le brillaron los ojos, Iemitsu se quedó mirándola asombrado y Reborn asintió, era algo típico en Hibari el regalar o hacer cosas que fueran de provecho y se pudieran lucir.

El resto de la noche pasó sin complicaciones, Nana iba haciéndole preguntas al ahora su hijo en ley (que aunque no estuvieran casados, Nana iba a luchar por ello) y Kyouya iba respondiéndolas, satisfaciendo cualquier curiosidad de la mujer. Iemitsu estuvo toda la noche encerrado en su habitación, aunque le hubiera aceptado aún seguía algo aturdido por los acontecimientos de la noche. Y Tsuna estaba siendo obligado por Reborn a llamar a todos sus amigos para que mañana a la hora del almuerzo se reunieran en la azotea.

* * *

><p><strong>~Omake~<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, en la escuela, todos estaban reunidos en la azotea, es decir, los guardianes, la banda Kokuyo, Dino, las chicas, Shoichi, Spanner y los Shimon. Esperando para ver el porque fueron citados. Por la puerta entraron el Decimo seguido del guardián de la nube, cosa que extrañó a todos, por lo que sabían, Hibari Kyouya no era alguien de juntarse con multitudes. Tsuna con nerviosismo, se paró delante de todos, aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar.

_¡Kyouyayyoestamossaliendo!– Les dijo gritando y de carrerilla, la esplendida noticia.

Todos le miraron, nadie entendió nada. Kyouya tomó la palabra… bueno la acción. Agarró el rostro de Tsunayosi, ante la atenta mirada de todos, y le beso suavemente, para luego lamerle los labios, pidiéndole entrada, Tsuna perdido en el beso, accedió y abrió la boca, dejando que el prefecto tomara la iniciativa y empezaran a que sus lenguas danzaran juntas, recorriendo la cavidad que cada uno se conocía tan bien, haciendo que el simple beso se volviera en uno ardiente en cuestión de segundo.

Todos se quedaron petrificados, esos dos se estaban besando. El guardián de la nube había iniciado un beso con alguien, y para más inri, con Tsuna. Una combinación que nunca se imaginaron ver ni en sus peores pesadillas. Hayato al ver que la boca del Decimo estaba siendo profanada se cabreo e iba a lanzar algunas bombas para ahuyentar a Hibari, pero en cuanto vio que Tsuna devolvía el beso, se desmayó. Dino, Takeshi, Ryohei, Ken y Shoichi estaban sonrojados igual que todos los miembros de Shimon, las chicas empezaron a gritar y a sacar cámaras, de ves a saber donde, y a fotografiarles. Spanner y Chikusa voltearon la cabeza no queriendo ver algo tan privado y Mukuro se fue a una esquina poniéndose de cuclillas y dibujando círculos en el suelo y murmurando cosa sobre 'estúpido tori-kun que se me ha adelantado'.

Kyouya se separó al quedarse satisfecho por las reacciones, lamiendo el rastro de saliva, sonriendo. Luego, dándole un casto beso en la frente de Tsuna, se despidió de él y se fue hacia la puerta, desapareciendo por ella, dejando al Decimo con sus amigos al borde del colapso. Hayato al despertar se arrodillo en el suelo y sacó un cuchillo gritando cosas de 'Voy a cometer seppuku, no he podido proteger a Juudaime sobre los avances de ese pervertido', todos al ver que iba en serio, corrieron a él agarrándole de los brazos e intentando que no cometiera algo tan estúpido. Estuvieron así un buen rato, agarrando al guardián de la tormenta de brazos y piernas, desarmándolo de cualquier cosa que llevara encima.

Tsuna lo veía todo divertido, esa reacción ya se la esperaba, por eso lo mantuvo en secreto hasta ahora. Pero no se arrepentía, empezaba a estar cansado de tener que esquivar a sus amigos para poder ver a Hibari.

**~Owari~**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Fusososo, ¿os ha gustado~? ¿Sí? ¿No? Ya lo leeré más tarde~

Supongo que ya lo sabéis, pero por si acaso.

Seppuku o Harakiri – Es el suicidio ritual por desentrañamiento. Era una práctica común en los samuráis, que consideraban su vida como una entrega al honor de morir gloriosamente, rechazando cualquier tipo de muerte natural.

Umeboshi – Es el encurtido del ume (una variedad japonesa de la ciruela). Generalmente comen el umeboshi con el arroz, como parte del bento, el umeboshi se pone en el centro (del arroz) para representar la bandera de Japón. También se suele poner dentro de los onigiri.

Tempura – Es la fritura rápida de mariscos y verduras. Cada trozo de comida a de tener la medida de un bocado y se fríe a 180º en sólo dos o tres minutos.

Watashi wo soshoku-sei – Según el traductor de google significa, mi herbívioro.


End file.
